


Ways To Say "I Love You"

by Marnix



Category: EXO (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Drabbles, Fluff, M/M, mention of vivi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-03 16:25:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13344996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marnix/pseuds/Marnix
Summary: Is it possible to not remember how you fell in love?That's how Jeonghan felt a lot. Especially when in the arms of his boyfriend.Is it possible to not know how to say I love you?That's how Sehun felt. He's figuring it out though, slowly and surely. Until then he'll use other methods to say it without actually saying it.





	1. By Name

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what possessed me to write this honestly but it's cute and I hope you enjoy it!  
> I'll write longer ones as I slowly get back into writing.  
> So enjoy for now!
> 
> Non-AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They rented a hotel but not to sleep in.

“Jeonghan.”

His name sounds different coming from the other male. Maybe it’s the way he says it as he feels a hand rubbing lightly against his exposed shoulder. Maybe it’s the way it holds no meaning. It’s not a member asking for help in something. It’s not their manager waking up him because he fell asleep in the back of the van again. It’s not someone trying to get his attention.

“Jeonghan.”

This time he feels lips against his neck. So light and delicate that a part of him wonders if they’re even real. He can’t hold back the smile this time that comes to his face slowly. The other knows he’s awake – that much he’s sure of. Otherwise he wouldn’t be hearing his name and feeling all these delicate touches.

“My Jeonghan.” He hears this and hums softly. Reaching back, he takes hold of the hand trying to sneak down his side and pulls it over himself. He presses a kiss to the knuckles then flips the hand over and presses his lips to the callused palm. Afterwards he tucks the hand against himself and feels the other male finally settle a bit.

“Your Jeonghan.” He says aloud for the other to hear. A puff of air graces his neck.

No, he doesn’t say his name for anything other than to hear it from his own mouth. He fills the silence of their hotel room with his voice saying the only thing he really cares about at that moment at three in the morning.

A kiss is pressed to his neck and he hums at the feeling.

"I love you too Sehun..." he mutters as sleep finally seems to be calling him.

The other male hums at the statement and presses one more kiss to Jeonghan's exposed shoulder, lightly rubbing the skin with his nose before pulling the male close to his chest.

Jeonghan doesn't comment on the silence that follows his statement. Even though he knows Sehun is far from sleeping at the moment. Instead he stays wrapped in his arms and falls victim to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr -> 1-004-jeonghan
> 
> I may change the username so check back here if you can't find me.


	2. By Concern

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sehun leaves for Dubai. So he meets Jeonghan in the rain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't expecting the response I got? Thank you guys so much! Especially those comments I read all of them.  
> Today's is a bit longer but not connected to the last one.  
> I don't know how often I can update yet but I'll try as best as I can.  
> Again thank you very much for the comments and kudos!
> 
> Non-AU

It’s raining when they meet under a small shelter along a side street somewhere between their respective dorms. The rain almost masks the sound of footsteps as Jeonghan awaits the other male.

Almost.

He smiles at Sehun as the taller male sits next to him then removes his cap to knock against the bench. It doesn’t help the water that’s already soaked into it. Still Jeonghan smiles and take the hand next to him into his own. He presses his palm to the back of Sehun’s and laces their fingers together while his free hand traces over the calluses on his exposed palm.

“You’re late.” He tells him. Though he is not mad.

“I know.” Is the only response he receives. He hears a bit of a pant and pauses his tracing for the briefest moment.

“You ran?” he asks, a faint laugh escaping him at the end of his words.

“For you.” He hears and lets out another faint laugh.

The silence is only filled with the rain and a dog barking in the distance. It reminds Jeonghan to buy Vivi something. He knows how much Sehun loves Vivi.

Jeonghan is quiet, his gaze only on the palm of his boyfriend as he tries to mesmerize all the lines that make up the expanse of his skin. Sehun’s gaze is on the rain.

“Where do they-“

“Getting food… You?”

“…”

“Sehun?” Jeonghan looks up finally to his boyfriend.

“The dance practice room in our dorm.” The response makes him snort.

“Will you-“

“No.” Sehun is quick to respond this time. He doesn’t want his members to know yet and that much Jeonghan has accepted.

“Okay.” Jeonghan leans his head against Sehun’s shoulder now. The other male has no hesitation in laying his own head against Jeonghan’s.

The rain takes over the silence again. Jeonghan wishes more than anything they didn’t have to meet like this everytime they just wanted to spend a few minutes with each other. However, he does it because Sehun is most comfortable like this. Away from all the noise of a dorm and people. So Jeonghan will continue to meet in secret if it means he gets a calm boyfriend for a few minutes out of the week.

“Have fun in Dubai. Bring me back something.” Sehun hums to show he will. He’ll most likely bring back a stuffed animal of some sort – something both of them have become very clever in coming up with excuses for when asked about.

“Don’t get hurt at ISAC.” He hears next and he hums as well to say he’ll try.

A kiss is pressed to the crown of his head and he smiles wider from it the goes back to looking at his palm.

“I love you too Sehun…”

The rain fills the silence that follows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeonghan did get hurt at ISAC apparently. I hope he rests well.
> 
> Tumblr -> 1-004-jeonghan


End file.
